Bonfire Heart
by i1ikeapples
Summary: Based after episode 3. Following the ups and downs life with 2 section, our favourite Captain and a certain young medic...
1. Chapter 1 - Your mouth is a revolver

**Bonfire Heart**

**Chapter 1 - Your Mouth is a Revolver**

_"I'll kill you myself you Welsh wanker!"_

_Captain James looked up from his desk wondering what Smurf had do to upset Dawes this time. Since the bonding exercise the troop had gelled well together and Molly and Smurf had been getting along famously (somewhat to the captains displeasure). The Captain's "thing" for Dawes had not lessened as he had hoped and he regularly caught himself watching her or thinking about her. _

_Before he could let his mind wander too far he was bought back into the real world with a loud crash and more shouting from outside of his room. He drew a deep sigh and pushed himself up, evidently whatever the problem was it was not going to blow over and he was going to have to intervene._

_As he walked towards the door he listened for any clues on what the disturbance was about and who, other than Smurf and Dawes was involved. He flung his door open ready to demand an answer to the breach of peace, however words failed him at the scene he was greeted with._

_Smurf was stood wearing a black lace bra over his plain army issue t-shirt while wielding what appeared to be a bin lid. Molly was in her standard off duty shorts (aka the hotpants from hell as the captain had dubbed them) and an oversized west ham shirt. _

_She was standing with her back towards him and although she was less than a meter away from him she clearly had no idea he was there. _

_Before the Captain could say anything two things happened almost simultaneously that took the situation from odd to downright ridiculous. Firstly Dawes, in search for a weapon to use against Smurf, span round and into Captain James causing them to both fall into a heap on the floor. Secondly the reminder of two section rounded the corner, their chatter coming to an eerie silence as they were greeted by the scene of the young medic sat on top of their captain and Smurf looking on while stood in a bra._

_Mansfield Mike broke the silence. "Well this is a bit kinky."_

_With that two section burst into a fit of hysterics while Dawes turned an alarming shade of red and unfortunately for the Captain squirmed slightly. He shot up pulling Dawes up with him and trying not to think about what her wriggling had just done to him. He positioned her in front of him and let his hand linger slightly on her hip telling himself that she still seemed a little unsteady from the fall._

"_Can one of you cockwombles explain what the hell is going on here?" The Captain was starting to get a little annoyed at not knowing what was going on around him. To his surprise it was Molly who turned around to face him and provide the answer._

"_Well Sir, Smurf and mines mail got a bit mixed up and well…." She paused looking at Smurf stood in her new Bra. She giggled the madness of the situation finally catching up with her. "Well it's a Boux Avenue one"_

_Smurf looked at the bra trying to find any distinguishing features hidden away that would make it special from any other bra. To his disappointment only finding the makers label saying Boux Avenue._

_Captain James stared at her as if she had grown another head "So you declared war against Smurf because it's Boux Avenue?"_

"_Sir it may take you a cup of coffee to become a fully functioning soldier every morning, but for me my nicks are as much of my uniform as my helmet." She stormed passed the Captain snatching the bra off Smurf and pushing passed the rest of 2 section._

_Dangle-berries turned to the group. "So she wears those fancy pants bras and nicks under her uniform every day?" With that two section turned back to head back to their tent and the captain was once again left alone contemplating what had just happened._

_Captain James stood staring at where two section had just been standing, trying not to think of Molly, no Dawes, in fancy lingerie under her army uniform. She really was going to be the death of him, thank god it wasn't long until they'd be leaving back for Brize Norton._

_He shook his head trying to clear the images that had flooded his mind, he was going to have to find her and try to sort things out. He let out a sigh and set of in the direction of the medic's tent._


	2. Chapter 2 - Firing bullets in the sky

**Bonfire Heart**

**A/N Wow thank you all for your lovely comments! As requested this chapter is a more Molly/Capt James based. (Don't worry the boys will be back soon!) Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 - Firing bullets in the sky**

_Molly flitted around the med tent nothing able to hold her attention for anything longer than a couple of seconds. She didn't know what her feeling for the boss man were, she admitted to herself that she had the hots for him big style, but was that all. They were so different and at times he made her so mad but yet at other times he made her feel so special and that she was invaluable to him._

_The whole bra incident had only made things worse._

_She had felt his arousal after their fall and how his hand had lingered on her hip for as long as possible. This just added fuel to her lust for him and confusion on how the hell she was meant to deal with it all._

_She was pulled from her thoughts by the gentle knocking on the table beside the medic tent door. She sighed, pausing to look at the dates on the sterile bandage pack she was holing, "Smurf there is more chance of Newport winning the FA Cup next year than you seeing me model that bra." _

_She dropped the bandage back into the draw and turned to face Smurf instead finding Captain James stood in the tent doorway. For the second time that morning her face turned a dark pink color._

_"I'm sure he'd have been happy just to see the matching pants." He said giving her a soft smile, laughter in his eyes. _

_That was all it took for Molly to let out the breath she had been holding "Not bloody likely!"_

_She gestured for him to sit on the exam table. "What can I help you with, the blisters playing up again?"_

_He nodded hopping onto the table kicking of his boots and gently peeling his socks of his sore feet. She walked toward him gently examining the sores on his feet and let out a sigh. He clearly hadn't seen the replacement medic when she had gone on leave. She shook her head and looked up at him ready to give him a bollocking for not taking care of himself. _

_As she looked up she found her Captains face looking almost sad, he looked up at her his eyes fixed on hers._

"_Molly, I'm sorry for the way I acted when you came back" He looked down at his hands in his lap he fidgeted. This wasn't the apology he planned to make, he was meant to come in get his blisters checked and apologies for 2 sections behavior and go back. Clearly his mouth wasn't going to co-operate and he found himself continuing. _

"_It's just, well" He paused drawing a slightly shaky breath. "I missed you and I hated the idea that Smurf got to spend more time with you while I was stuck back in this hell hole." He stopped, looking shocked that those words had even come from his lips._

_Molly stood staring back at the Captain letting his words sink in. She licked her lips her mouth feeling dry and let out a dry "Ditto" it coming out nothing more than a whisper. _

"_You missed me too?" The captain said looking up at her. _

_She smiled and turned to open her backpack, the captain looked curiously at her. She turned back around two boxes in her hand, she passed the top one over to him. He turned it over reviling the box contained what claimed to be a pair of anti-blister socks and let out a small laugh._

"_Even when I was back home all I could think about was you, including your horrible blisters." She passed the other box between her slightly shaking hands. _

"_And well." She paused shoving the second box toward the captain in a jerky motion. _

_He looked down at the box find it not to be a box but an iPod. He looked towards her slightly confused, she nodded. He took this as a signal to continue and unlocked the iPod screen. Don't go breaking my heart burst from the small device in the palm of his hand and he glanced at the top of the scree, Boss Man Playlist scrolled around the top. He looked up at his shock etched into his face._

_The song finished and silence fell in the tent._

"_I…" Molly started not sure how to put across what she needed to in words. Captain James stood up and Molly's face fell as realization dawned on her that he was leaving. _

_However to her surprise he took two quick steps covering the distance between them and gently took her face into his hands. _

_She leaned into his contact and looked up to face him. He leant down their lips finally touching, kissing. What had felt like a slow burn building over the past month finally turned into a blaze of emotion; passion, loss, fear and hope._

_**Note: Well this chapter shocked me a bit and it didn't turn out quite as planned and is a lot deeper than it was meant to be. Some more fun and two section will be back in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Your love is like a soldier

**Bonfire Heart**

**A/N Still slight shocked at the response to this fic, unfortunately work is a bit mad at the minute so trying to get a chapter ahead (hence for the short chapters and late night updates!) instead of posting as soon as its written!**

_She leaned into his contact and looked up to face him. He leant down their lips finally touching, kissing. What had felt like a slow burn building over the past month finally turned into a blaze of emotion; passion, loss, fear and hope._

**Chapter 3 – Your love is like a soldier**

_Captain James pulled away gently "Molly..." He started looking down at her face shaking his head slightly. Before he continue he was interrupted from chanting outside the tent and took a step back from Molly._

"_Get your nicks out, get your nicks out, get your nicks out for the boys" With that Smurf burst into the medic tent suddenly stopping mid chant as he spotted the Captain._

"_Smurf do you really think that is the correct way to treat a lady? Not only have you stolen her intimate things, not only you now come into her place of work and verbally abuse her." Captain James stared at Smurf unimpressed by his behavior and fuming at having his moment with Dawes disrupted._

_Smurf looked up at his Captain sheepishly "Sorry, Sir"_

_Captain James continued "I don't think it's me who you should be apologizing to Smurf." He paused seeming to consider his next action and continued, "You've got latrine duty for the next 3 weeks."_

_Smurf nodded at the captain who had started walking towards the tent entrance. "Dawes" finally directing his attention back to molly again. "We'll finish our conversation later." With that he left the tent leaving Molly and Smurf alone._

"_Christ Smurf you don't half have some bad timing!" Molly looked towards Smurf and sauntered back over to the draw she had been organizing before the captain had disturbed her._

"_Sorry Moll's but I didn't know he'd get his knickers in a twist!" He walked over to the other side of the draw Molly was organizing. He picked up a pair of tongues opening and closing them several times before Molly snatched them off him and dropped them back in the draw._

_She looked up at him and shook her head and headed toward the tent door "C'mon you tosser lets go get a brew."_

_He followed her out of the tent towards the canteen, grabbing a cup of tea and joining the rest of 2 section at one of the tables. Fingers was recalling the bra incident to Kinders who had been suspiciously absent from the group all afternoon. The group falling about in fits of laughter at Fingers impressions of Molls, Smurf and the Captain._

"_Hey Molls what is it with girls and their pants?" Mansfield Mike asked sincerely turning to look at molly._

"_Yeah" piped up Brains "I once dated a girl who would only ever wear blue lace undies."_

"_You bunch pervs" Molly said laughing "and besides a girls smalls are her greatest weapon give her the power over you lads!" She looked at the shocked faces of the group in front of her and tried to contain her laughter,_

_Smurf looked at her smirking slightly "Well you can use your weapon on me any time!" The whole of two section broke into laughter._

_Still laughing Kinders stood up and looked at the group and paused a moment looking at the group. _

"_Right I have a meeting with the Captain to discuss our departure back to Bastian. See you all later" With that he set off towards the captains room, hearing shouts and laughter from the table on how he should take Dawes' weapon with him, etc. _

_Meanwhile Captain James was sat at his desk still staring at the paperwork he'd been interrupted from earlier that afternoon. He let out a sigh admitting defeat, nothing else was going to get done this afternoon clearly. Especially not with his thoughts up in the air regarding Molly and the memory of their kiss in the medic tent playing over and over again in is head. He wanted her and he didn't think he could make it until Brize Norton to be with her without going insane._

_He jumped slightly as he heard a knock at the door and shouted "Come in!" His heart pumping in as he heard Molly enter and the door close behind her. _

"_Mol..." He cut off mid word, finding a nervous looking Kinders rather than Dawes stood in the doorway. He paused collecting himself after his mistake and asked "How can I help you corporal?"_

"_Sir, I have something I need to admit." Kinders said seeming to struggle over his words._

_The captain looked at his deputy his eyebrows bunching in concern. "Go ahead Corporal." Glad that his deputy hadn't picked up on his slip up._

_Kinders looked up at the Captain and stated "Sir, I've been seeing a colleague, she's a medic" _


	4. Chapter 4 - Loyal till you die

**Bonfire Heart**

_Previously:_

_Kinders looked up at the Captain and stated "Sir, I've been seeing a colleague, she's a medic" _

**Chapter 4 – Loyal till you die**

_Captain James' heart froze his face dropping and mind spinning, his thoughts were working overtime. Of course it wouldn't have worked between him and Molly, his mind reasoned, they were so different and the army was there only tie. Was the 'chemistry' between him and Dawes real or was it his imagination. Is mind continued wring, if it was all his imagination he had assaulted a member of his section less than a couple of hours ago. _

_The silence in the room had been well over a minute and Kinders looked over at his Captain curiously "Sir" he started not quite finishing his word before the Captain interrupted him._

"_Kinders I think you should go back to your tent and forget you ever told me anything" He tried to hide is hurt although an edge of anger crept into his words. "We'll be back at Brize Norton in a couple of weeks and then you can make your choices."_

_Kinders nodded and left the room, leaving the Captain with his thoughts._

_He stood up locking the door Kinders had just exited through and sat down at his desk and wrote. For the first time since he met Molly he opened himself up and admitted exactly how he felt, writing every confession down. That night he fell asleep over his desk his head coming to rest over the page that contained his deepest feelings._

…_.._

_Molly had had an uneventful evening and apart from a few minor injuries required treatment when a game of football had gotten out of hand but other than that she was left in peace. She looked around the medic tent she had become accustomed to over the past few months and smiled to herself remembering the 'moments' she had had there. It was strange to think that they would be leaving in a couple of weeks, she was going to miss this place._

…_.._

_The morning had been manic with the whole of 2 section involved in packing up different parts of the camp. Molly hadn't spotted boss man all morning and was wondering what yesterday meant and why he hadn't returned like he said he would._

"_Dawsey" shouted Smurf from the top of the steps above the container of tables and chairs they were checking. "Dawsey, come look at this!"_

_Molly started to climb the setoff steps "You better have a good reason for me to drag my arse up here Smurf." She paused midway looking up the steps to check to if Smurf was mucking about, he looked down at her and beckoned her up again. She grumbled and continued up the rest of the steps, "I hope this is worth it for your sake Smurf" she grumbled._

_She reached the top and Smurf pointed to, what from the ground would be a quiet corner between two containers containing various bits of kit. From the top of the steps however this privacy was completely removed and Molly could see Kinders in deep conversation with Jackie.._

"_Smurf you dragged me all the way up these steps to see…." She glanced back although the scene had suddenly changed and now they were no longer talking but kissing. "Gahh." she let out a slight gasp of surprise and Smurf chuckled._

"_See Molls you should listen to me more often. You never know what you'll learn." He added with a wink and a waggle of his eyebrows._

_Molly looked at him and rolled her eyes, moving to climb back down the steps. "Come on were all done here lets go get some grub!" _

_Smurf waved her off "Nah I'll be down in 5" as he returned to observing the scene below._

"_Nosy bugger" she declared before wandering back toward her tent, stopping halfway back changing her course of action and head towards the Captains quarters._

_She paused outside the Captain's cabin fiddling her hair slightly before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door, her heart fluttering. _

_She heard a strong "Enter" come from inside the room and gently opened the door walking into the cabin and shutting the door behind her. She was welcomed with silence, clearly she was going to have to start this discussion off._

"_Sir, I think we should talk about yesterday." The statement caused the Captain to look up at her but still no real response, she frowned slightly worrying what had happened in the last 12 hours to change his mood so greatly. _

_She continued not letting his iciness disturb her too much "First though there's something I need to tell you." _

_This statement got the boss man's full attention and he visibly stiffened and his jaw set. He had been hoping that this wouldn't happen. All he had to do was avoid Dawes for two weeks and the chances were they would never have seen each other again. He would be free to get over her in peace and she could make her choice with Kinders at Brize Norton._

"_No need to explain Dawes, Kinders told me everything last night. It should be him that you need to talk to not me." He turned back to his desk expecting her to leave._

_Instead Molly stared at him confused "Hold on sir, I recon you've got your wires crossed somewhere. What are you on with?"_

_Captain James pan in his seat to look at her, tension and anger radiating from him. "Well Dawes Kinders made it pretty clear last night when he came in here what was happening, him dating a medic…"_

"_You think it's me!" Molly interrupted, shocked that he thought she would do that. "It Jackie you bloody cockwomble."_

_With that the captain relaxed slightly and looked her in the eye. "Ohhh…"_


	5. Chapter 5 I've been looking at the stars

**Bonfire Heart**

_Previously:_

_Captain James pan in his seat to look at her, tension and anger radiating from him. "Well Dawes Kinders made it pretty clear last night when he came in here what was happening, him dating a medic…"_

"_You think it's me!" Molly interrupted, shocked that he thought she would do that. "It Jackie you bloody cockwomble."_

_With that the captain relaxed slightly and looked her in the eye. "Ohhh…"_

**Chapter 5 – I've been looking at the stars**

_It was Molly's turn to be angry now she glared at the captain "How could you think it would be me? After yesterday and all that's happen recently you thought it was me. You're a bigger prat than I first thought….." She continued as the Bossman looked on slightly shocked and relieved._

_Captain James stood looking on at the still ranting Molly and smiled to himself, she was still his and he was still very much hers. He looked up at her eyes and beamed, he strode the couple of steps between them until she was pinned against the door she had come through not minutes ago. He smiled down at her and asked "Dawsey, do you ever shut up?"_

_By that he was kissing her relief, anger, passion all being let out in a dizzying kiss until they had to break apart for air._

_Molly looked up at her Captain and answered the question he had just asked her "Only when you do that Sir!"_

_The Captain smiled at her and rolled his eyes slightly, trust her to always come up with a smart answer. "Well I can't exactly do that when you won't shut up while we're on patrol!"_

"_No Bossman that probably wouldn't be the best. The rest of the section would want the same treatment and I don't share!" Molly giggled._

"_It's Charles." Captain James replied._

_Molly looked at him confused, "What's Charles?"_

_He laughed at her clear confusion and explained, "I'm Charles, it's my first name."_

_She looked at him biting her lip considering what he had just told her "Charles.." she said testing his name out._

_He looked at her smiled and nodded. "We need to talk before things go any further Molly. We need to sort us out and there are some things you need to know about me."_

_She wandered over to the bed next to his desk and perched on the side while Charles took a seat on his office chair and turned it to face where molly was sat._

_Once they were both settled he continued, "Molly we can't take this any further than this while we're still out here. I want to take you out not just 'shack up on tour'. Not only that if anyone found out about us it could be the end of both our careers. We just need to wait it out until Brize Norton then we can be together."_

_Molly took his hand in hers "I agree, I don't want this just to be a fling out here. I like you Charles, like really like you. And I don't mind the idea of a few secret stolen kisses and the occasional frustrating teenage make out session." She said giving him a cheeky smile._

_Charles let out a groan. "Your going to be the death of me Miss Molly! And before you distract me further there's something I need to tell you." Molly nodded for him to continue and he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "I was married and currently I'm just having my divorce finalized, and I have a son." _

_Charles looked down at where their hands were still joined but Molly had stopped tracing the reassuring circles with her thumb. He looked up at her surprised to find her smiling at him._

"_I already new both of those bit of information you div! A photo on your desk of a young boy that looks exactly like you it doesn't take much to put two and two together! And you should know that nothing can stay hush on tour, I was warned before we even left that you were a bit touchy because of what you were going through with your ex." _

"_You knew and you let me ramble on, I'm so getting you back for that!"_

…_.._

_**A/N I'm sorry for the wait but it's been mad recently and I lost inspiration! A big thank you to the guest who left a comment yesterday asking me to continue this story (and gave me the kick I needed)! Hopefully you like this chapter even if it is a bit short and there should be more soon!**_


End file.
